Breaking Away
by LittleK3
Summary: After the a fight with England, and the Boston Tea Party, Alfred has decieded he's had enough, and is ready to break all his ties with England.  Song fic!


**The Boston Tea Party**

**A/N: So, I've been listening to this one song, and it seems to fit very well with the Boston Tea Party and Revolution in general. This plot bunny has been bugging me for a while, so I had to get it out! They're all starting to take over my brain! *nibbles on carrot, then realizes what's going on and throws it out in disgust* See! They're every where! *looks around scared* So, I need to get rid of this one, and this is what has come out of that! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have enough trouble keeping my plot bunnies in line, do you think I could own and run an anime? GAH! chases bunny around house* CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLOT BUNNY! *points at bunny behind corner* You're next!**

**Song: Break-Three Days Grace**

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

Alfred ran away from the inn he was staying at in Boston, dizzy with anger. He had just gotten into a huge fight with Arthur over the tea taxes, and couldn't stand be in that place with _him_ anymore. Growling with frustration, Alfred, aka America, punched the tree on the side of the road, splitting it in half and sending splinters flying everywhere. He ignored the throbbing pain in his hand, and picked up the larger pieces of the tree, threw them miles away in his anger.

After taking a deep breath and calming down, he saw a group of men under a tree a few yards away. Walking over, he hid in the shadows and listened in on their conversation.

"...James can't make it," one man said, "so that leaves us a couple men short."

"Great!" another exclaimed, "Where are we going to find someone who fits in the disguise? We won't have enough people for the job."

Curiosity getting the best of him, Alfred came out of the shadows, startling the men.

"What are you planning?" Al asked them, "I might be able to help."

"Go away," someone said, "we don't need any little kids here. This is a dangerous job, and we can't risk any Tori's (1)spoiling the surprise."

"Hang on a second Mack, he might be able to help. He looks about the same size as James. If I let you now what we're doing," the man said shushing the other, Mack, "you have to promise to help us." Alfred nodded eagerly, and the man went on. "We are planning a protest for the tea act, and are going to raid the ships in the harbor and dump all the tea. You in?"

_I've tried but nothing is working_

"Of course! Anything to upset Britain and the King! I've wanted to something for a while now!" Al exclaimed, and the men handed him a piece of clothing.

"We're going dressed as Indians to protect our identities, so you'll need to put these on." Mack said, as Alfred changed into them. They sneaked into the harbor and past the guards onto on of the ships full of tea. On the signal, Alfred grabbed the first barrel he laid his hands on and threw it over the edge.

_I won't stop _

_I won't say I've had enough,_

_Tonight, I start the fire,_

_Tonight I break away!_

The barrels hit the water hard and shattered, sending tea leaves all over the place. By now, Al and the men had only threw a couple over, but the red coats had noticed, and were yelling at them.

All of Alfred pent up anger came out as he tossed barrels and bags over board, and punched the soldiers who tried to stop him.

_Break! Away from everybody_

_Break! Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way _

_this place is_

_take yourself to higher places_

'This is a day Arthur sure will remember!' Al thought to himself as another soldier went down next to him and he helped the men throw more barrels off the ship. All too soon though, they had finished, and Al and his cohorts ran off the ships back into the woods.

"Wonderful!"

Alfred was slapped on the back as the man who had recruited him said, "Good job lad! What is your name anyway?"

"Jones," Al said, "Alfred F. Jones. What's your's?"

"Well Mr. Jones, you did a fantastic job tonight. My name is Paul Revere, and I hope to see you again soon me boy! Keep up the good work, and keep it under wraps." Paul told Al with a wink before running off. Alfred could only stand there, dumbfounded, as the men dispersed around him. Feeling much better, Alfred cleaned himself off at a stream, and headed back towards his inn room, looking forward to seeing Arthur's face when he heard the news.

_At night, I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right but_

_I just can't give it up_

Alfred sneaked into his house, hoping to avoid the irate Englishman who would no doubt be waiting for him, wanting to find out where he'd been all night and stuff like that. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Alfred grinned and began the trek to his room. He froze when the lights went on behind him, and slowly turned around.

"And just where have you been?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth at the sight of his younger brother.

"Why do you care? I've been on my own for centuries, and you never cared! Why do care you now?" Alfred retorted.

_I'll try to get myself higher_

Arthur looked down, having no response. "That's what I thought! You don't care! You _**never **_cared..." Alfred said, looking down on the Englishman who would, no _could _not meet his eyes. Finally, Arthur looked up at his little brother.

"Arthur," Al said, towering above said person, "it's time you let go and stop worrying about me. I want to be _free_, and independent-" Alfred was cut off by a painful slap to his face.

"You git," Arthur said, staring at the wide eyed teen, "you stand no chance against me. Give up these delusional dreams. You will never become independent!"

"Try me." Was all Alfred replied, gazing steely into his brother's eyes. Full of fury, Arthur brought his hand up to hit him again, but Alfred caught it, and held it in an iron grip. Arthur tried to pull free, but Alfred threw him to the side and ran out the door.

_Let's go_

_We're gonna light it up_

_Tonight we start the fire_

_Tonight we break away_

Arthur lay where he had been discarded and abandoned like a child's toy in shock. Alfred ran, and ran, and ran. He kept going all the way to the mountains. He was going to free himself, and become his own country. England had ruled him for too long, and America was ready to make his own history, just like England had told him all those years ago. He _was_ ready. He was going to break away.

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way_

_This place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_**Take yourself to higher places!**_

**A/N: YEAH! *grabs Perry the plot bunny* I got you! It's finished! That's one bunny down, a lot to go... Please review and tell me what you think! And btw, a Tori is slang used in the Revolution to describe someone who was loyal to the British Empire. It was mainly used by the partiots. BYE! I hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
